Stuck in the Past
by emotionalorange
Summary: The Time Team works well together, each member acting as a necessary piece to complete the puzzle. However, what happens when a decision made during a trip to 1963 changes the present, and the team, completely? Will the team ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! Thank you for checking out my story. I am sooo obsessed with this show, and have been wanting to write a _Timeless_ fic for a while now. **

**My story begins with the Time Team finishing up a trip to 1963. Please enjoy and comment!**

 **Thank you again!**

 **emotionalorange**

* * *

"Oh no, no, no, no. Guys, this is bad. This really bad." Lucy muttered under her breath and she hastily ran her fingers through her hair, sitting in her respective seat in the lifeboat.

Wyatt looked at her confusedly. "Lucy, really? Why are you acting like saving JFK is a bad thing? You love JFK. Who doesn't love JFK? If anything, you should be celebrating."

"Wyatt, you're talking to the girl who was sitting next to Abraham Lincoln when he was assassinated. We have no idea how this could have changed history. Everything, I mean everything, could be different once we get back to present day. And that's not good."

"Okay," Wyatt rebutted, "What if we go back and everything is changed for the better? Ever thought about that, Ms. Negative Nelly?"

Lucy glared at him, "Well, fingers crossed, right?"

"You two," Rufus interrupted, "It's really difficult to work this thing when you both are arguing like four year olds."

"Oh really, Rufus?" Wyatt asked. "Lucy has the vocabulary of at least a five year old."

Rufus rolled his eyes, "Just let me just get us out of 1963, okay? It's really not the best environment for me yet."

Wyatt waved his arm at Rufus, gesturing him to get on with his piloting.

Lucy studied Wyatt, "I have a really bad feeling that something important is going to be really different when we get back, Wyatt." She had a somber expression on her face.

Wyatt took her hand, "You worry too much, Lucy." He gave her a half smile and a quick squeeze before letting her hand go.

Rufus interjected suddenly, "Okay folks, get ready for blast off in 3...2...1!"

Wyatt and Lucy both held on tight to their restraints as they were transported back to the year 2017. Wyatt held his eyes closed tight and kept them closed until the shaking and jarring from time travel came to a stop. He was still not use to the motion sickness that time travel caused.

"Wow," Wyatt heard someone babble, but the voice was unfamiliar. "That was a crazy one, I have to say," the feminine voice was sweet and smooth, almost like a songbird. However, it wasn't Lucy's.

Wyatt's eyes snapped open to see a very confused Rufus, staring at the source of the foreign voice. Wyatt then whipped his head to the woman sitting across from him, a woman that was not at all Lucy.

She was tall and blonde, with soft facial features and large, blue eyes, like a doll's. She was undoubtedly beautiful, but she definitely wasn't Lucy. The mystery woman's jaw dropped and her eyebrows burrowed. She tucked her long, blonde hair behind her left ear before speaking. "Why are you guys looking at me like I'm an alien?" She signaled to Rufus. "Are you going to open that door anytime soon? I'm pretty sure we aren't allowed to just hang out in here, ya know."

Yet the two men kept staring. Rufus spoke first, "Who are you?" He questioned.

Wyatt immediately asked a follow up question, "Yeah, and where's Lucy?"

"Wha- what?" The woman stammered, "Stop it, both of you. You're freaking me out. Rufus, please just open the door."

Rufus obeyed her command and the doors of the lifeboat slid open. The blonde women skillfully undid her restraints and slid out of the time machine. Rufus and Wyatt followed, still obviously perplexed because of the current situation. Outside, all of the task team was waiting for a brief of the mission.

Wyatt saw Christopher first, and spoke directly to her. "Where's Lucy?"

Christopher tilted her head in confusion, "Excuse me? Who?"

"Lucy Preston. Brown hair, about this height," Wyatt put his hand out by his shoulders to illustrate where Lucy would come to him at, "Really smart, knows everything about history."

Wyatt saw that no one in the room knew what he was going on about. "Does that ring any bells?"

Christopher shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, no one has any idea what you're talking about. Why would this "Lucy" be here?"

Rufus interrupted, "Lucy has been apart of this team since the very beginning. Ever since the Hindenburg. She is the historian, Wyatt is the soldier, and I'm the pilot. We're the Time Team. Jiya," Rufus gestured at his current girlfriend who was standing awkwardly at her desk, "look up Lucy Preston, please."

Jiya nodded quickly and left the room to do her research.

Wyatt continued the questioning, "She was just with us, like, five minutes ago! In 1963. Where we saved JFK. I just held her hand, I just talked to her. And now you're telling me that you have no idea who she is?" Wyatt was slowly freaking out. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Christopher waved her hands in front of her, signaling that this whole situation was ridiculous. "Wyatt and Rufus, Elyse has always been your historian this entire time. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. You both seem hysterical." She glanced over the women that they both have just recently been acquainted with. Wyatt glanced over at her, her right hand was covering her mouth in distress and her left hand was planted on her hip. She was pacing around her small area and her eyes never left the floor.

Elyse stopped abruptly and looked up at Wyatt. "You really don't know who I am?" She was gazing at Wyatt with her clear, blue eyes, and sadness was evidently present in them. "Please, please," she pleaded, "please know who I am, Wyatt." She gently placed a hand on his forearm, and gave it a quick squeeze.

Wyatt stared back, searching his entire memory, trying to remember any recollection that involved this beautiful, yet unknown, woman. He felt guilty for not knowing. He finally gave up and slowly shook his head. He looked back over to Christopher, "first I lost Jessica, and now I've lost Lucy. What the hell is this?"

Elyse sobbed silently as she placed her hand over her mouth again. She eyed Wyatt again as tears streaked down her eyes, and as she tried to act brave, to seem like whatever was going on had no effect on her. She glanced at Christopher, "I think I'm going to go for a little bit. I'll give a brief of the mission once I calm down, if that's okay." Her voice was small, and broke a few times.

Christopher gave her a look of sympathy, and nodded. Elyse briskly walked away in the direction of the dressing room, a room that's filled up to the brim in era-appropriate attire.

Wyatt looked confused, "What's her problem?"

Jiya re-entered the room, carrying a tablet that most likely had information of Lucy Preston whereabouts pulled-up. She was leaning up against the railing of nearby work desk. "Elyse has been your girlfriend for the past six months, you asshole."

* * *

 **Lucy! What happened to her? Poor Wyatt! and who is Elyse?**

 **Thanks for reading! the next chapter should be out in a few days! Please comment suggestions as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! Thank you for continuing to read!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Emotionalorange**

* * *

Wyatt entered the dressing room hesitantly, still in shock about what the hell was going on. He heard quiet sniffles and sighed heavily. He finally found who he came to console, Elyse was sitting on a couch with her elbows on her knees and her hands placed on her forehead. Her body was racking from the tears she was currently shedding. Wyatt wasn't really sure how to comfort a stranger that he was supposedly romantically involved with for quite sometime. This whole situation was awkward. Yet, it was necessary to be sensitive, he can sort of relate to what she's currently experiencing.

"Um, hey..." He offered cautiously.

Elyse glanced up in his direction, her eyes puffy and face blotchy. Wyatt noticed first how blue her eyes seemed to be because how bloodshot they were. "Hey, how are you?" She nonchalantly wiped her running nose with the sleeve of her sweatshirt and attempted to smile at Wyatt. "I'm Elyse, by the way. I wasn't able to really introduce myself." She gave him a slight wave. He returned her gesture with a tender grin.

"That's a beautiful name," Wyatt said.

Elyse gave him a sad smile, "Thank you, you actually told me that the first time I met you. After calling me ma'am several times."

An awkward silence fell between the two for what seemed like eternity. Wyatt tried to break up the quietness.

"Uh…" Wyatt started. "Jiya just told me what we were… to each other… together…" He spat out awkwardly.

She waved him away, "Don't worry about, we don't have to talk about it. It actually hurts a lot talking about it in the past like that. You know me, I'd rather avoid the issues than confront them…" She didn't realize the problem with what she said until a few seconds after saying it. "Actually, you don't know that. You don't know anything about me." She frowned and looked to Wyatt.

He was at a loss for words, "I'm so sorry…" the words were suspended in the air between them. He strolled over to sit down close to her, hopefully making the situation more comfortable.

"It's just… really strange. It's a lot to take in. I'm still kind of processing everything." She nudged Wyatt with her shoulder, "But I'm sure it's equally strange for you. You come back to the present to find your girlfriend missing and that you've had one that you don't know or care about." She tucked her hair behind her ear again, _must be a nervous habit_ , Wyatt thought.

"Oh, um, Lucy wasn't my girlfriend, just my friend. A really good friend." Wyatt said. "But, uh, do you know who Jessica is?"

Elyse nodded, "Of course I do." She replied, "you loved her. Well, I imagine you still do if you have no memory of us." A single tear ran down her cheek. She looked away from Wyatt. "You loved me, too, at one point." She laughed, and Wyatt noticed that she had a cute one. "Actually, you told me that you loved me for the first time, right here. Right in this very spot." She looked back to Wyatt. He concentrated on her facial characteristics, she had high cheekbones and plump lips. Even with the consequences of crying apparent on her face, Wyatt observed her beauty. _I guess I could have done worse,_ Wyatt thought. "You know, you told me you loved me only a week and six days after asking me on a date for the first time," she whispered and giggled again, "But, when you told me you loved me for the first time, I replied, _I know._ " She stared at him some more, "That's kind of our thing, our saying."

"What," Wyatt asked, "are you like a Star Wars fan, or something?" Wyatt continued, "That's what Han says to Leia before he gets frozen in carbonite." Unashamedly, Wyatt was a Star Wars enthusiast.

Elyse nodded proudly, "Yep. And I think that's what you liked best about me." She gave him a toothy grin. "But honestly, I think you told me you loved me so soon because I established a rule that we couldn't have sex until you were sure about me, and were sure that you loved me."

Wyatt chuckled at the story Elyse shared, and she continued, "So naturally, our first time having sex was right over there," she gestured to the closet where the Time Team changes clothes for trips.

Wyatt laughed again, "Bullshit, I'm more of a romantic than that. I would have at least suggested a bathroom stall or something." Elyse laughed and Wyatt continued, "how can I even be sure that what you're saying is true?" He offered playfully.

Elyse raised her eyebrow, as if she was accepting Wyatt's challenge. "Here," she started, "ask me anything."

"When's my birthday?"

"Really? That's the easiest, most basic question you could ask me." Elyse answered, "April 1st, 1986."

"Okay, okay," Wyatt replied, "that was an easy one. Tell me something about myself that no one else would know. How about that?"

Elyse glanced up, obviously deep in thought. "Okay, well, let's see…" She trailed off aimlessly until she collected her thoughts, "Forrest green is your favorite color, your favorite food is chicken broccoli casserole, your favorite movie is "Saving Private Ryan," you're really, embarrassingly afraid of spiders, and you have an oddly shaped birthmark on your right ass cheek." Wyatt seemed convinced. "I can keep going," Elyse offered.

"You know what," Wyatt smirked, "I think I believe you, for now at least."

Elyse smiled and sighed, slowly placing her head on Wyatt's shoulder. If felt oddly comfortable for Wyatt, considering she was practically a stranger. "It may have taken you a week and 6 days to figure out your feelings, but for me, it was love at first sight."

Elyse suddenly stood up and turned to Wyatt. "So, with the short amount of time I've had to think through this shit storm, I've come to the conclusion that I really don't want to be out of your life. I'll be whatever you need me to be… a friend, a historian, a teammate, someone to help you find Lucy- anything. I just don't want to lose you. And I want you to be happy." The tears starting falling again. "Jiya offered a place for me to stay until I find my own place, just let me know when I should come get my things. You have my number." She briskly walked out, and Jiya walked in the room, filling up her absence.

"Uh," Jiya started awkwardly. "I know this probably isn't my place, but I don't want you to accidently put it through the wash or something," Wyatt looked at her, confused, as he was unsure she was talking about.

"Just check the right pocket of your jacket, okay?" Jiya asserted. She sighed and then continued, "you were crazy about her, Wyatt. Just trust me on that. I've always thought that you two were meant to be together." Jiya left the room, leaving Wyatt alone.

He reached down and felt the object in his pocket, previously unaware of it. He felt the outline of the shape and his heartbeat quickened, "Shit, shit, shit, " he audibly murmured. He reached in for the object, and pulled it out of his pocket.

It was a small box, one that usually held jewelry, specifically rings. He felt his body react to this realization, his breathing deepened and his forehead started to perspired. He slowly open the box, to find what was definitely an engagement ring. It was simple, yet stunning. It was a silver band that was accompanied by clear, round, white diamond. "Shit, shit, shit," he repeated. He inspected the ring, searching for some kind of inscription, some kind of explanation. And then, he found it. And Wyatt's heart stopped. On the inside of the ring, in delicate cursive font read..

" _I love you… I know."_

* * *

 **Yikes... Hope you liked it! Please comment your opinions!**

 **Next chapter will be out soon!**

 **Thank ya!**

 **Emotionalorange**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter... but I'm already working on the next one! Should be out soon.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Emotionalorange**

* * *

Wyatt twiddled with the engagement ring with his hands impassively, while millions of thoughts raced through his head. He needed to ask questions, and he wanted answered. He snapped out of his bewildered state and promptly pursued Jiya out of the dressing room and into the main area of the factory-type building. Thanks to his quick and long strides, Wyatt easily caught up to her, and reached out to gram her arm. Coming to a sudden stop, Jiya rapidly turned around to face Wyatt.

"So," Wyatt started, "I was about to propose to Elyse?" He asked incredulously. "Is that what I'm supposed to believe?"

Jiya shrugged like this situation was completely normal. "Like I told you before you're crazy about her. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't ask her sooner. Just think, if you remembered all your time together, you'd probably be engaged right now." She placed a hand softly on Wyatt's shoulder, fully capturing his attention, "You two are inseparable. You love her so much it disgusts me sometimes."

"Jiya," Wyatt shook his head out of disbelief, "I don't love her, I'm not crazy about her, I don't feel anything for her." Jiya frowned, saddened by what Wyatt is saying. "I don't even know her damn last name. And now I've supposedly been having sex and falling in love with someone I just met half an hour ago."

Jiya nodded slowly, her eyes open wide, "Ugh, yeah," she grunted, "you guys had sex all the time. Trust me, Elyse is very adamant about filling me in on things. She's pretty descriptive, too."

Wyatt felt his cheeks flush as he glanced up to see Elyse talking with Christopher in the glass-enclosed meeting room where the Time Team usually discusses their trips. She was fervently nodding her head at whatever Christopher was voicing to her, with her arms crossed over her chest. All of this talk about sex that Wyatt was obviously unable to remember made it difficult to resist imagining it in his mind. Over and over again. Wyatt studied Elyse's intently while taking in her practically perfect body. She was wearing perfectly fitted jeans that made her back-side look incredible, and even looked sexy in her snot covered baggy sweatshirt. She was taller than Lucy and rather slim, but very fit looking. Wyatt concluded that she was probably an athlete.

"Okay," Jiya interrupted Wyatt's daydream, "I think I'm done talking about this with you. Perhaps you should talk to Elyse a little bit more. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Also, I gathered tons of information on Lucy Preston," Jiya informed Wyatt. "Want to go over it tomorrow? I think you just need to go home and take a small break from the craziness of today."

Wyatt nodded, he agreed with her, "Yeah, you're right. This day has been nuts." Of course, Wyatt wanted to hurry and hear all he could about Lucy, but he concluded that maybe it's best if it's not today. Wyatt nodded a goodbye to Jiya and and glanced up at Elyse again before leaving the building. When he peered at a Elyse, he noticed she was already staring back at him. She gave him a sad smile and a small wave. He returned it. Before leaving, he asked Jiya, while still keeping eye contact with Elyse. "What's her last name?"

"Owens," She replied

 _Elyse Owens_ , Wyatt ran the name through his head several times, _Why does that name seem so… right?_ The familiarity of the name bothered Wyatt, but he was quick to dismiss his worry, as Owens is a pretty popular surname. _Right?_

Wyatt and Jiya were on track to soon part ways and Wyatt could not wait to get back to his apartment. He felt like he could sleep for about a year. He was exhausted, physically and mentally, and he hoped he would wake up tomorrow morning to his old life. He wanted Lucy back, and he silently made a promise to himself that he would continue serving on the Time Team to fix the problem.

Wyatt made his way out of the building before he was stopped by Jiya once again, "Hey, Wyatt," she called, "Just so it's not a surprise to you, you, and Elyse, uh, got matching tattoos,"

Wyatt's palm immediately found his way to his forehead, _Could this situation to get any worse?_ Wyatt implored silently.

"Ugh," he moaned, "Where and what is it?"

Jiya waved him off, "Eh," she started, "You'll figure that out soon enough."

* * *

 **Okay, honest opinion: what do you think about Wyatt and Elyse?**

 **For all of you who love Wyatt/Lucy and believe that are meant to be together, I totally agree. Some Wyatt/Lucy is never off the table...**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! It's really motivating to keep writing if somebody out there likes it :)**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
